magos_garagefandomcom-20200214-history
Ironstrider Engine
Taking his inspiration from the stilt-legged seekers of the Sydonian Mask, the Tech-priest Aldebrac Vingh perfected the Ironstrider Engine in the early 33rd Millennium. His achievement was profound indeed. The strange bipedal apparatus he invented is as close to a perpetual motion machine as the Adeptus Mechanicus have ever seen, its efficiency near to perfection. Acting as a dynamo as the Ironstrider walks, the miraculous design essentially powers itself. There are prototype models still circumnavigating the equator of Mars today. Sadly Vingh, never the most politically astute of his Tech-priest kin, was all but ostracised by his jealous colleagues, and never reaped any reward for his breakthrough invention. After his mysterious death the design secrets behind the Ironstrider Engine were lost, and the concept of perpetual motion was abandoned. So it is that the Ironstriders of today are never switched off, lest their relentless Machine Spiritfade away forever. Thousands are put to use as mounts in the Skitarii cohorts, their riders lowered into the saddles of ever-circling 'striders by articulated cranes that overlook the Iron Stables. Others are guided onto industrial treadmills and cog-steps where they pound away in their hundreds, used to power inefficient but far deadlier machineries of destruction. Such is the way of the Tech-priest; to turn a work of genius into a weapon, to forge from an exquisite design something that is no longer understood, yet can be replicated and put to use in the Mechanicus' never-ending war effort. Ironstrider Engine Type: Walker Tactical Speed: 16 Cruising Speed: 60 kph Manoeuvrability: +15 Structural Integrity: 25 Size: Enormous (6) Armour: 20 Vehicle Traits: Walker, Enhanced Motive Systems, Open-Topped Crew: 1 Rider Carrying Capacity: None Weapon configurations Deployed by Adeptus Mechanicus standards Ironstrider Engine are deployed ether as Sydonian Dragoons or Ironstrider Ballistarius * Typical equipment for Sydonian Dragoon's rider: Taser Lance, Radium Jezzail or Phosphor Serpenta * Typical weapons mounted on Ironstrider Ballistarius: 'Twin-linked Lascannon (300m; S/–/–; 5d10+10 E; Pen 10; Clip 30; Reload 2 Full; Proven 3, Twin-linked) or Twin-linked Autocannon (300m; S/3/–; 3d10+8 I; Pen 6; Clip 40; Reload 2 Full; Reliable, Twin-linked) Special Rules '''Mechanical Steed '- Manned by not only the rider but also a monotask servitor, Ironstriders are used as mechanical mounts rather than conventional walkers. Ironstrider Engine's rider does not need to use his action to perform Tactical Manoeuvring action. Further more while in melee combat Ironstrider may perform single attack with its feet, using WS 35 and dealing (2d10+6 I; Pen 0) 'Iron Cavalry-' Ironstriders may perform Hit And Run Vehicle Action although they are Walkers '''Perpetual Motion - Ironstrider Engine must move at least its tactical speed each turn, and it will do so even without its rider. When in melee combat it is assumed that it circles the enemy providing no mechanical changes. However if for any reason Ironstrider Engine is not able to move roll 1d100 on 91+ it suffers Motive Systems Destroyed ''damage condition, on other outcome it suffers ''Motive Systems Crippled condition (OW core pg.285) Hunt the Marked '(Sydonian Dragoons only) '- If Ironstrider gets linked with data about its target both it and its rider get Hatred talent for that particular person. 'Hyperfocus Stimulants (Ironstrider Ballistarius only) '- Ironstriders rider reduces any penalties to his BS, related to movement, by 10. Sydonian_Dragoons.png|Sydonian Dragoons on patrol Ironstrider_Ballistarii.png|A trio of Ironstrider Ballistarii rove the desert wastes of Mars. Category:AdMech